Laser Ball
|ability=Laser Beam |category=Regular enemy |point value = 200 |notes = 8 HP }} Laser Ball is a common enemy in the ''Kirby'' games. It is a shiny, pulsating orange ball with eyes, which will try to attack Kirby by firing lasers at him. Similarly to most other enemies, Laser Ball sometimes comes in other colors. Its first appearance was in Kirby's Adventure, and has appeared in multiple other games afterward. In the majority of its appearances, Laser Ball normally grants the Laser ability when inhaled, and in Kirby Super Star and its remake, gives Beam. Laser Ball is an enemy who can float through walls, making it a challenge to defeat in certain situations. Other enemies that can do this are Cupie and Soarar. Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Laser Ball flies around, trying to stay on the same plane as Kirby. Once Laser Ball has gotten Kirby in its line of fire, it will charge up and then fire up to three lasers at him. After firing, Laser Ball flies off the screen. If Kirby inhales one, he gets the Laser ability. Getting hit by Laser Ball stuns Kirby with electric damage like Sparky does. Laser Ball appears in Ice Cream Island's Museum alongside Hot Head. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Laser Ball appears in these games. It gives the Beam ability instead of Laser, due to Laser being absent from the games. This enemy also has a new technique: it may reflect its own laser attack off of thin air at a 90 degree angle, giving it a much longer range of attack. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' and Kirby: Squeak Squad In both of these games, Laser Ball appears with the same behavior used in Kirby's Adventure, and again it gives Laser when swallowed. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Laser Ball appears as an enemy in the downloadable ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe. Its appearance is the same as in Kirby's Adventure, and it is found in the Butter Building stage. The foe attacks by shooting one to four lasers at the Kirbys. Trivia *Pressing the A button while possessing a Laser Ball with Ghost Kirby will cause the Laser Ball to fly backwards. This technique enables the Laser Ball to fly in a circular motion while still aiming in one direction. This is also true of Cupie. *In Kirby Super Star or Kirby Super Star Ultra, inhaling two Laser Balls and letting the roulette run consistently damages Kirby. Artwork KA Laser Ball.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Laserball.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiDL_Laser_Ball.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Laser_Ball_artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Orchestra_Laser_Ball.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Gallery KA Laser Ball.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Laser_Ball_2.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KA_Laser_Ball_Teal.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KNiD Flamer Toss.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KatAM Laser Ball.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Laser_Ball_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KFD_Laser_Ball.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Sprites KA Laser Ball sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Laser Ball sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palette) KSSLaserBall1.png|''Kirby Super Star'' SS_Laser_Ball.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (Alternate Palette) KSSLaserBall3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused Alternate Palette) KatAM Laser Ball sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Laser Ball sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palette) KatAM laser ball droppy 32598.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) LaserballKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' de:Laser-Ball es:Boláser fr:Lasérator it:Palla Laser ja:レーザーボール Category:Enemies Category:Laser Enemies Category:Beam Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Minion Enemies